


A permanent dream

by brokentoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentoy/pseuds/brokentoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It feels like you're all around me,” he murmurs.<br/>“I know,” she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A permanent dream

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt: Derek and Laura swap clothes. And continue swapping clothes.  
> at oddishly's [ crossdressing meme.](http://oddishly.livejournal.com/99691.html) 

Derek is sixteen and beautiful, already tall enough that Laura's lips can brush over the sweet skin of his neck as she pulls the straps a little tighter. 

It's a perfect fit, the leather corset warm and pliant from when Laura wore it all day long in school, hidden under a t-shirt right until the very moment she came home and called her brother into her room.

It's their thing, their way to claim each other and mix their scent until no one could tell them apart. There will be no such thing as Derek and Laura anymore, just them and the way they fold into each other to be one; always together and never apart, forever their own pack until the end. 

Derek sighs, his skin smooth and pale in between the spaces in the binds, and Laura kisses his skin as she ties the last knot and lets him turn into her arms. Her fingers skim down to his waist, to the lace of her black panties as they stretch, and she traces the hard line of him slowly, until her fingertips are wet and Derek starts to tremble. 

Her brother is her wonder: half-lidded eyes and a deep flush to his cheeks so sweet Laura wants to taste it. 

She licks her lips and lets her fingers dip inside the fabric, and when they wrap around him Derek's eyes close and he takes a deep breath through his nose. 

“It feels like you're all around me,” he murmurs.

Laura smiles, leans in and kisses his mouth softly, a sweet peck on his lips still too innocent for someone only clad in her brother's boxer briefs. She'll put his t-shirt on too, eventually, but for now she takes a step forward and lets Derek be the only thing over her skin, warm and precious and just hers. 

“I know,” she says. 

Derek wraps his arms around her and pulls her even closer, pressed into his body and into the leather bound around it; his head drops onto her shoulder and he licks a kiss into her skin, wet and loving with all of his devotion, and Laura thinks that nothing on this earth could ever be as strong as what they have.

Nothing on this earth could ever come between them.


End file.
